a suprise at my bedroom door
by bradie webb's no.1 girl
Summary: megan is a 14 yr old depressed girl that harms herself,if she doesnt stop soon she will be locked up for life! she loves short stack and they may be able to help.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my room, bored and alone, stupid parents! Why did they send me here? Just because im depressed? Not like i was hurting anyone or anything but my parents ego. They went and sent me here and now i have no contact with the outside world, hoping to cure me of my depression, but it just gets worse. If i don't snap out of it will be locked up for the rest of my life and im only 14 damn it! Just go and take away my youth! My life! I don't even get to step outside into the sunlight.

i got off my bed and began cleaning my room, i picked up my clothes and dumped them into the clothes basket , grabbed all my stuffed animals and put them on my newly made bed, with its black doona cover. I walked over to my computer and hit play... 'Sweet December' blared and i started dancing to the music. Yea i love short stack, so what there awesome!!!!!

I sat on the edge of my bed looking at the short stack posters on my walls....i knew that their next concert was nearby but i wasn't allowed to go. So i just sat in my room in my black skinnies and blue tank top, listening to short stack ...pretending i was at the concert. I was so wrapped up in it all that i didn't notice when the two nurses Leah and jenny leave.

Jenny's pov:

We walked back stage after the concert and knocked on their dressing room door "enter" they called out. I opened the door and their they were Andy, bradie and Shaun... we walked in and closed the door behind us. "Hello" i said looking at the trio who smiled back. "So what can we do for you?" asked Shaun i took a deep breath "we need your help" i said gently and Andy looked at us slightly confused "we have a girl in our care... that suffers from depression..." Leah began but i cut her off "and she loves you guys so much!...and if we can't stop her from harming herself.... she will get locked up for the rest of her life, you are the reason she is still alive... she tried to hang herself one day... but when 'sway sway baby' came on the radio she stopped ...if that song hadn't come on ... she would be dead right now." I said looking them in the eye. Bradie tuned to the others and whispered to them, Shaun stood up and looked me in the eye "we would like to meet this girl, but first you need to tell us her name and how old she is...and you will have to lead us to the house" he said i nodded and we all went out into the car park and got into our separate cars, i jumped in the driver's seat of our car and drove off with short stack not far behind.

Megan's pov:

I woke to my short stack alarm which blared out 'its 4 u' i jumped up and started dancing with my millions of short stack pics watching me. I got out of my pjs and put on my i love short stack shirt and my black skinnies, i picked up my brush and ran it through my black silky hair with its blood red tips. I sat on the corner of my bed and painted my nails black when i heard a knock on my door so i got up and unlocked the door, i opened it to see Andy, bradie and Shaun standing in the doorway, i backed away slowly and looked at them this couldn't be happening, they walked into my room and i tripped over my backpack which i thought I'd hit the ground but Andy had caught my arm and pulled me to my feet. "So you're Megan?" Shaun said i nodded and Andy was looking at my room... "Wow...big fan ey?" he said looking at the posters and i nodded. "Is her heart failing?" Shaun said with humour in his voice "no... Im just shocked" i said lightly Shaun grinned.

Bradie walked over and hugged me, he was joined by Shaun and Andy i felt so happy. Jenny and Leah left us in the room alone so we talked about our lives and i was surprised when they said that we could be friends, we exchanged numbers and took photos of each other. "Anyone want to watch a movie?" i asked and the reply was "HELL YEA!" they cried in unison. I jumped up and went through my movies and we all agreed on Spiderman 3 so i put it in my DVD player and hit play. As we watched the movie bradie wrapped his arms around me and Shaun was cuddling up to him and Andy was on my other side. Bradie cried into my shoulder when it got to the scene when Spiderman was being bashed to death, i stroked his head trying to calm him "ill be right back" i whispered to him as i got up and walked out of the room to go to the bathroom and freshened up put on my makeup and sprayed myself before going back into the room to sit next to bradie. Bradie was looking at me funny and was biting his lip "are you alright bradie?" i asked putting my hand on his shoulder he looked up at me, i noticed him look at Andy and Shaun which they nodded in reply before bradie brought his lips to mine, my lips were tingling and i wrapped my arms around him, he pulled away slightly and i moved towards him wanting him closer, he looked at me with determination "um..Will...will you ... be ...my ...g...girlfriend?" he stuttered i stared at him in shock before nodding. He grinned and kissed me while Shaun and Andy wolf whistled and i kicked them lightly to get them to sit on my black leather lounge which they did. Bradie pushed me onto the flat of my back and rolled on-top of me without breaking our kiss. We soon had to break apart for air and i saw the devotion in bradies eyes, i felt his breathe on my skin, his touch was gentle. Leah came through the door and saw bradie and i on the bed looking kind of shocked "um...lunch is ready" she said before leaving i pushed bradie off me before getting up, he stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist "come on let's get some lunch" i said to him and walked down the hall with him attached to my hips, we entered the dining room were all the other girls in this house were eating lunch, the girls screamed when they saw short stack. Girls swamped us and a girl pulled me away from bradie and out into the hall.

"How dare you! Bradie is mine!" she shouted as she began punching me i tried to get away , bradie burst through the door and saw this girl bashing me, she pulled a knife out of her pocket and stabbed my stomach causing an ear splitting scream to burst through my lips and she brought it back and pierced my body a second time, bradie grabbed her trying to restrain her and the knife entered his chest "noo!" i screamed and bradie collapsed as Andy and Shaun came through the door "bradie" they cried and ran over to him i pulled him close to me as my vision blurred "i love you" i whispered as i sat up and ripped my shirt off and held it to his wound trying to stop the bleeding. Leah called for an ambulance and d the police took the girl that stabbed us away. Blood poured from my body but i refused to let bradie die so i let my blood pour from my body and kept the pressure on his wound as the paramedics burst through the door and came up to us loading the both of us on to stretchers, i didn't want to admit it but i was scared...not scared of dying ....scared that bradie would die, after all it's my fault he was stabbed. I prayed with all my heart and soul that he would be alright as my world went black i whispered within Shaun and Andy's earshot "i love you bradie"....black.

.........beep.................beep..............beep................beep...............beep................beep.............

I felt cold, dizzy, all of a sudden i remembered what happened to me and my eyes fluttered open, the smell of antiseptic filled my nostrils, and the first thing i saw was Andy's face looking at me anxiously "bradie" i croaked Andy looked over to my right, i turned my head and there he was in the bed next to me still asleep. I gasped in shock at the sight of him pale and still, tears rolled down my face.

"B...bradie!" i cried Andy got up and pulled me into a hug, i sobbed into his shoulder, Shaun walked in and joined Andy in calming me. I looked up at the clock it was two in the morning "sleep" Shaun said to me lying me down stroking my head and humming , darkness soon began creeping up on me, i fought against unconsciousness i didn't want to leave bradie but sleep took hold of me none the less.

_Means dream... i walked into a room with a big mirror in front of me , i saw myself wearing a beautiful strapless wedding dress , my black hair was up in a neat bun, i walked down the aisle towards a gorgeous bradie Webb . I stood in front of him and that when he melted in front of me and my dress had blood covering it i screamed out in fear "bradie!" and i was pulled from my dream..._

My eyes burst open and the first thing i saw bradie sitting up and eating his breakfast. "bradie!!" i croaked and he looked up at me and smiled, pushing away his breakfast and jumped out of bed striding up to me pulling my into a gentle hug "i love you" he whispered i smiled and pulled him down onto the bed and we lied there staring deep into each other's eyes , he stoked my head softly his hand lightly trailed along my jaw line up to my lips tracing them before stroaking my cheek, while i let my hand wander from his face down to his bare chest and he jolted in pain which caused me to back away , i lost my balance on the edge of the bed and fell, hitting the ground hard "megan!" bradie screamed causing a nurse to come in to see what was wrong, only to find me on the ground rubbing the back of my throbbing head. She rushed over and checked me over , when she was certain i was alright she helped me back up into bradie's arms, he pulled me against his chest , i could feel his body shake 'oh no what is wrong with him?' i thought, i looked up at him and his eyes were glued to me filled with worry


	2. author note

**hey guys i know i havnt updated my stories, but i have a good reason behind that.**

**my mate lachlan died and i stopped writing my stories for a while.**

**but i promise ill try to update soon**

**(if u want to know wat happened to lachlan send me a message ok, i need to try and get the hurt out of my system)**


	3. PLEASE READ

**Hey guys im soooo sory i havnt updated...but im stuck. and guys no1 i know that reads this story likes it. so pleease if you love this story please tell me or i will stop this story all together . i have alot going on atm and i dont know if i can keep going with any of my stories and i may delete this account if i find it imposible to go on with this. SO PLEASE if you love my stories and want them to keep going let me know...and give me a little help... i cant write so many stories at once.**

**thanks yours faithfuly Bradie Webbs no.1 girl**


End file.
